Control
by jennibare
Summary: one of my two entries for LJ's Winter Challenge 2011. Who's really in control tonight? Zuko wonders if it's really him. Post series AU. Very, very M for language and sexual situations, full description inside. Enjoy.


**Title: Control**

**Pairings: Zutara**

**Rating: PG17/M**

**Warnings: Post-series. Pure, unadulterated porn, my friends. Language, toy usage, "sub"!Katara/"dom"!Zuko**

**Summary: Who really is in control tonight? By the end of the evening, Zuko's pretty sure it's not him. I suppose this could be a follow up to Midnight Sun Fever. At least this time I (partially) incorporated winter in the story.**

**If you follow Zutarotica on LiveJournal, this was one of my two entries for the Winter Challenge 2011. Obviously cross posted to that comm but not to my journal over there.**

* * *

Despite being a nation devoted to the sun, the Fire Nation celebrated the Winter Solstice just as heartily as they did the Summer Solstice. It was a time that his people rejoiced in the lengthening days giving them more of their element. To Zuko, it was kind of silly, but between his wife's love for parties and being the Fire Lord he had no choice. He had to go. Valuing his privacy, he had sent away all the attendants so he could have at least an hour of solace before he'd once again be surrounded by more faces than he could count. Sinking lower into the water, he closed his eyes, feeling quite tranquil. Finally rising from the marble tub, he steamed himself dry and began dressing for the evening. He had put on his pants and was standing at the sink shaving when Katara finally arrived. She was wearing her thin dressing robe and Zuko was quick to notice that she hadn't belted it very tight so he got a nice glimpse of her breasts. Wiping his freshly shaved face, "Where have you been?" he asked, tossing the towel to the pile of clothes already on the floor.

With a devious little smile, she stood on her tip toes to give him a light peck on the lips. "I had an errand to run. But I'm back. And to a squeaky clean Fire Lord apparently," thumbing away a remnant of soap behind his right ear that was missed. "I brought you something."

Following her out to their bedroom, he watched her lift a package from her vanity presenting it to him. Opening the lid, his eyes widened in shock, praying that it was really for her and not for him. He had no clue how it was made or where on earth she found it (something about a Mechanist who had lots of time to create other things now that he didn't need to build war machines) It was maybe half the size of his own member, the color an odd mix of blues and reds, made from a material he had never felt before that was soft yet firm. There was a little box next to it with a dial and two buttons. Out of curiosity he moved the dial and the little contraption came to life, vibrating violently in its silken bed. Zuko's good eyebrow lifted and he was intrigued. Katara lifted the member from the box and headed for their bed. Stripping out of the robe, she laid back. "May I touch myself with it?"

"Yeah. I suppose. What are you supposed to do with it?" Zuko inquired following her onto the bed, he sat back on his heels watching. She laughed, "Watch" and ran the tip of the contraption along her breasts pausing at the nipples. She then ran it down her belly and spreading her legs to give Zuko a perfect view of her- wow, when did she shave off all the hair, except for a patch, wait, is that the Water Tribe symbol? Whoa! The device was then pressed to her bare flesh and she purred. "Can I put it in me?" Katara asked silkily. More a gift for herself than for him, apparently. Although he sure as hell was enjoying watching her use it. He loved seeing the rainbow of expressions cross over her face, from a bit of shyness at the start to amusement to pure bliss. . Every time he reached out to help, she'd slap him away. His mouth watered, his balls tightened, and his hand snaked down to the bulge in his pants mirroring her strokes. Expecting to hear her moan in ecstasy any moment now, he was half disappointed when she rose from the bed, the other half curious why she left the device inside her. It was when she pressed the box into his palm and whispered that he was in control tonight that his pulse shot to a clearly unhealthy level. That she was able to dress herself and plait her hair all while that fake dick was inside her was beyond his comprehension. Clearly she was able to control herself much better than he could. His balls were demanding release, his cock jealous that a fake one had taken its place but then he remembered the box in his palm and he turned the dial up just enough to nearly cause Katara to jab herself in the eye with the kohl stick. Then he turned it up a little bit more and she arched in the bench seat and grabbed the vanity. He turned the dial all the way down and she seemed a bit more normal until he repeated the up and down of the dial. Oh, this would be a fun night indeed!

With the usual pomp and flare befitting the royal couple, they arrive at the party and Zuko is amazed how seemingly calm she is with that little vibrating device inside her. Feeling a bit cocky at how he was in control of her, conversing with this person or that, politics, the weather, the price of tea in Ba Sing Se –wait did he just authorize a shipment of tea? The representative was gone before he could verify. Shit-, all the boring stuff that was even more so as he watched Katara. His desire ran high as he watches her when he discreetly turns the dial one way or another, the way her eyes widen and her body wriggles with concerned eyes and questions about the Fire Lady's health. Then she looked at him with that look that always sends him over the edge and it takes all his composure not to race across the banquet room, slam her against the nearest wall and fuck her senseless. Evil, seducing peasant. Sprits above, he loved her.

By the end of the evening, Fire Lord and Lady practically raced from the hall to their private rooms, the door slamming closed behind them, ties and binds fumbled and ripped in desperation to remove the layers of clothes from her body. Why wasn't she doing the same? Fine, he'd take off his own robes.

He reached between her legs and pulled out the demon device inserting his own fingers in their rightful place. Her fluids drenched his hand and within moments, she was arching and crying out as she came hard. Lips desperate for kisses that he gladly provided, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. Surrounding her with his heat their tongues played back and forth, teeth grazing swollen lips, breathy pants hot and heavy against flesh. Expecting to still be in control on top, instead he found himself pushed off of her, rolled underneath and lying on his back with her sitting in his lap letting her eyes roam over his bare chest. Almost bashfully, she asked, "May I touch your chest?"

What? Katara was not one to ask permission, let alone _his_ permission. And now of all times to ask seemed highly suspect, to say the least. "Of course," he shrugged. He loved the way her hands felt on his skin, just hard enough to not tickle, just sensuous enough to make his body tingle. Up and down they explored the dips and planes of his chest and down to his stomach, tugging gently at the hairs leading down past his belly button.

Biting her lip most temptingly, "May I kiss your chest?"

He wanted to ask "Why so formal?"; instead he said "Please," intrigued by where this was going. Zuko sucked in his breath once her lips touched his skin. She was deliberately slow with little pecks and nips at his collarbone, again asking for permission when she got to his nipples, and circles from her tongue as she approached his lower half and it was driving him mad. Before each kiss, each lick, each touch, she asked for Zuko's permission as though she were a good little Fire Nation citizen and needed her Fire Lord's permission to please him. It wasn't the control over what she would do next that was the turn on, but hearing what she wanted to do him. His was an auditory lover. His perfect hearing made it so that listening to the noises his partner made was sometimes more arousing than the act itself. And she knew that.

Toying with the edge of his pants, she requested to touch him. He gulped, "Yes." With the tip of her finger, she traced the outline of his manhood through the pants. Part of him wondered if it was his own physical reaction or if she was bending his blood to swell his member because he hadn't been that hard from just touching. Ever. She cupped him and rubbed and he felt the little groan escape his lips, the jerk of his hips against her sweet palm.

Wiggling further down his body, she looked up the length of his torso at him and asked to kiss his penis, "May I?" He thought he was going to lose it right then and there. "Fuck yeah," he thought; "Okay," he panted letting his cock spring out from the confines of the pants that ripped off his hips as quick as he could. Fingers finding their way into her hair, he had expected full on oral, instead, just as she had asked, Katara she peppered the length of him with sweet little kisses not forgetting the tight sack beneath. Then she asked if she could put him in her mouth her breath tickling his overly sensitive flesh. "Now!" his body screamed; "Uh-hun," his mouth whimpered.

Zuko swore he felt his eyes roll back in his skull the moment her mouth encircled the head of his cock. That slick tongue flicking and teasing, sucking gently then rough, taking him all the way to the base the little gagging noises pure erotic joy to his ears, then pulling off him with a loud, wet pop only to repeat the process varying it as she saw fit. He didn't last long at all. Within what felt like moments, he was convulsing in pleasure while she took every last drop. As soon as his body stopped pulsing, she slid up his body right beside his left ear. He wasn't sure how she was able to ask but she did, "May I swallow?" Holy shit! She was given permission and with a loud gulp she did.

He could take no more; he scooped up that gorgeous mane of brunette hair into his fist and kissed her hard. Agni, that giggle, that smile! Her blue eyes scorching as she wriggled her smooth mound over his engorged member, wetting it, taunting it. "Do you want me? To be inside me? To feel my wet pussy around you?" she asked huskily. Seriously? She had to ask that? He couldn't take any more. With a thrust at just the right moment, he buried himself deeply within her. "Yeessss!" he moaned. Her head threw back and a loud string of beautiful obscenities shattered the silence of the room. Drawing her close to his chest, he dug his heels into the mattress and pounded into her until she was begging, pleading, moaning that her release was imminent. She had told him he was in control earlier after all and so, not ready for her to release just yet, he pulled out until just the very tip remained in and shallowly pushed in. Her body flexed and bent trying to draw him in. Instead he flipped her onto her back and cupping the back of her head, slowly moving within her. His head ducked down to take a nipple in his mouth, suckling on that little brownish-pink bud. Her body arched, fingers twining in his black hair pulling at the roots roughly bringing him closer, her legs drew up opening her body further for him. There were times for fucking and there were times for making love and right then it fell to the former.

Looking deep into her cerulean eyes and smiling his sultry smile, he pulled out of her and grabbing her hip flipped her onto her stomach. Within seconds, he slipped back into her. Her legs clamped tight limiting the depth of his penetration to just the first few sensitive inches of her hot, wet body. Her moans filled the air, his grunts matching thrust to thrust. Those round globes of her ass filled his hands perfectly. His fingers spread those cheeks apart giving him the perfect view of himself pistoning in and out, his thumb circling over her other hole, slowing down enough to barely prod the puckered entry. She loved it when he did that. This entrance was too tight to allow the full length of his finger to slip in but he continued to rub at it in time to his hips as if the very threat of penetrating her like this was enough of a turn on for her. It added a different element to their lovemaking even if only for a few moments. Her body grew slicker, her cries louder, her body would arch back like a cobra and then bury her face deep in the sheets, loved hearing her whimper and moan in ecstasy until it crescendoed to her climax, hard and wet around him. Distracted by her body's peak, Zuko found himself on his back with Katara again straddling his hips. She hovered over him and he tried to bring her down on top of him but she wouldn't lower herself. Teasing both of them with the tip of his cock until finally she slammed her hips down, up and down, up and down, faster and faster until she was quivering above him once again, hot and wet and pulsing around him. Watching her face as she peaked was the most indescribably beautiful thing any man could witness and he was beyond honored that she chose him. He let her come down, wrapping his arms around her, sliding his hands over her heated flesh. Until he pushed her back so that he sat up with her in his lap. They paused to kiss, lapping her mouth like a kitten to milk, her neck cradled in his hands.

Once his breathing returned to a more normal level, Zuko turned to face that amazing waterbender. "I thought you said I was in control tonight?"

Katara twisted to meet his curious gaze, a smug smile on her lips. She lifted a single finger, "First off, it's night which is my time." She lifted another finger, "Second, it's the Winter Solstice which means that the night is longer than the days." Another finger lifted, "Third,-"

"Third," Zuko interrupted, casting his gaze to the crack in the curtains, "the sun is rising and well, you know I rise with the sun. So are you prepared to be in my control?"

"Bring it on, firebender."


End file.
